Better Life
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: I can't really think of a summary, but I'll just say that I was in one of my moods. It has DXS, but it's not that kind of mood. Please read.


**A/N Just a little one-shot I thought I'd do because I'm in one of my moods. And if you read my profile and this you'll know what mood I'm talking about. This will have a little DXS in it but it's not my main focus. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

"Babysitting?" Tucker asked me, "Since when do you babysit?"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't like to use my parents wealth so I babysit when I can and earn my own money," I said, "I have to babysit these new kids, Kimberly and Tabitha."

"Need help?" Danny asked.

I shrugged, "If you want Danny," I said.

Truth be told I didn't need help, but I needed to be close to Danny, "We need to go after school," I said.

Danny nodded, "Okay," he said and the bell rang.

**After School**

"Later Tuck," Danny and I said.

"So where's the house?" Danny asked.

I looked at the paper with the address, "Right here," I said, "Come on."

I rang the door bell and a man with brown hair and blue eyes answered, "Oh good there's two of you," he said, "I can stay out later."

"Um, Mr. Martian?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, come in," Mr. Martian said hurriedly, "Kimberly! Tabitha! The sitters are here!"

With that he left, "That was...different," I said and set my book bag down.

Danny shivered, "I've got a bad feeling about this house Sam," Danny said.

Suddenly, a five year old and a three year old holding the five years old's hand came down the stairs. The five year old had light blonde hair with light blue eyes and wore a dark green pajamas. The three year old had light brown hair with dark green eyes and wore a light purple night gown. Danny and I looked at them, "Hello," I said sweetly, "I'm Sam and this is Danny."

The girls stayed quiet, "Can you tell us your names?" Danny asked coming beside me.

"T-Tabitha," the five year old said.

The three year old hid behind her sister, "You must be Kimberly," I said to the three year old.

Kimberly whimpered. I looked at Danny, "Why are you girls waring long sleeves?" I asked, "It almost summer time."

They whimpered again. I turned to Danny in confusion, "Girls, what wrong?" Danny asked.

The girl shook their head. Danny stood up and pulled out his cell phone, "I'm calling Jazz," he said, "Something's wrong with these two physiological."

I nodded, "Jazz?" Danny said into the phone, "I'm babysitting with Sam and there's something wrong with the girls physiologically. Can you come and help us? No, they won't even talk to us. Only once to give us their names but that was just once. Okay, it's 453 Main Road, thanks Jazz," Danny hung up, "She's on her way."

"Good," I said, "This never happened to me before, so I don't know what to do."

The girls whimpered again. A few minutes later Jazz entered, "Hey guys," the 18 year old said, "Are these the girls?"

I nodded, "This is Tabitha and Kimberly," I said.

Jazz went down to their level and they whimpered and backed away, "It's alright," Jazz said softly, "No one here is going to hurt you."

Danny and I went beside Jazz, "Do you guys want dinner?" I asked.

Tabitha shook her head, "W-We can't," Tabitha said, "We've been bad."

Jazz, Danny, and I looked at each other, "What did you do?" Danny asked.

"We woke up late," Tabitha said scared.

"What?" I said shocked, "That's no reason to lose dinner."

"Have you eaten at all?" Jazz asked.

"No," Kimberly said.

I ran to the kitchen and pulled out two little bags of cookies and ran back, "You did nothing wrong," I said and handed them the bags, "Eat these while I fix you dinner."

"But," Tabitha said.

"Sam's right," Danny said, "You did nothing wrong."

"Where'd they're dad go?" Jazz asked.

"Don't know," I said from the kitchen, "But he said that because both me and Danny are here he could stay out longer."

"Hmm," Jazz said, "I wonder..."

"What?" Danny and I asked while I fixed Mac&Cheese.

Tabitha and Kimberly had finished their snack and Jazz took their trash, "I just hope I'm wrong, but it makes sense," Jazz said.

"What?" I asked coming into the living room with the pan I was making Mac&Cheese with and string in the cheese.

Jazz stood up and moved Tabitha's pajama sleeve. I dropped the pan in shock and Danny's hand went to his mouth in shock. Tabitha had bruises all down her arm. I ran to Kimberly and pulled her sleeve up too and gasped again. Danny moved Kimberly's long hair out of her face and found bruises on her face too, "I knew I didn't like this house," Danny said.

Tabitha and Kimberly looked at us confused, "Girls, did your dad do this?" I asked.

"Yes, but he said we deserved it," Tabitha said.

"No," Jazz said, "I can tell you this. You didn't."

"What do we do?" Danny asked.

Jazz pulled out her cell phone, "They aren't staying here," Jazz said, "I'm calling mom and dad."

I picked Kimberly up, "How long have you guys not eaten?" I asked Tabitha who was in Danny's arms.

"I don't know," Tabitha said, "Last time was Christmas when daddy's boss came over."

"Christmas!" Danny, Jazz, and I yelled in shock.

"That's the last time they've eaten," Jazz said into the phone, "We gave them a little bag of cookies, but still. Yes, they have bruises all over them and their dad went out and I don't think it was for work. No!" Jazz yelled, "Dad put mom back on the phone! Okay, thanks mom."

Jazz hung up, "Let's go," Jazz said, "Let's pack whatever they have. Mom's calling Social Services and they'll find Mr. Martian. Right now mom said they can stay with us until their family can be found."

Danny and I nodded and we went upstairs with Tabitha and Kimberly and entered their room. We gathered their toys, but I stopped when I saw a picture of a woman with blonde hair and light green eyes. I took the picture, "Is this your mom?" I asked them.

Tabitha and Kimberly nodded, "She died when we went to New York two years ago," Tabitha said.

Danny's breathe caught, "The 9-11 attack," Danny said.

I grabbed the picture and picked Kimberly up, "Let's go," I said.

Danny slung the book bag over his shoulder and picked Tabitha up. We went downstairs and Jazz had both mine and Danny's book bag over her shoulder, "Ready?" Jazz asked, "My car's right outside and Social Services is out looking for Mr. Martian."

"Daddy's going to be mad," Kimberly said.

"No," I said, "Daddy's going to jail and won't be allowed anywhere near you for a very long time."

"We need to get food in you soon," Jazz said as we walked outside.

Danny got in the front seat and I sat in the middle of Tabitha and Kimberly. Jazz drove to their house and entered, "Kids!" Jack yelled.

"Ah!" Tabitha and Kimberly yelled.

"Jack!" Maddie yelled, "Bad boy, go eat the fudge on the counter."

"FUDGE!" Jack yelled and ran into the kitchen.

Maddie shook her head, "It's okay," Maddie said to Tabitha and Kimberly, "Jack just gets over excited."

Maddie took Kimberly from me, "Come on lets go eat," she said.

Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off, "Uh-oh," he said.

"Oh my!" Maddie yelled.

There was a crash, two screams, and Jack yelled, "Ghost!"

"Dang!" Danny, Jazz, and I yelled and ran into the kitchen.

Kimberly and Tabitha were in a corner scared to death and Skulker flew above them, "Leave them alone you ghost!" Maddie yelled a fired her laser lipstick.

Skulker phased through it and hit the wall right above Tabitha and Kimberly. The wall began to crumble, "No!" I yelled and ran to them.

"Sam!" Danny, Jazz, Maddie, and Jack yelled.

I managed to grab both of the girls and roll out of the way of the wall. I held the shaking girls close, "I've got you," I said, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Sam!" Danny yelled.

I turned and saw Skulker holding a glowing blade at me, Tabitha, and Kimberly, "I never took you as the mother type Girl," Skulker said.

I held Tabitha and Kimberly closer, but didn't move, "Leave them alone Skulker!" Danny yelled.

"You know this ghost son?" Jack asked.

I heard Danny gulp, "Jazz," Danny said, "Fenton Thermos in my room hurry!"

Jazz ran and Danny turned to Skulker then his parents, "You can kill me later," Danny said and the blue ring appeared around his waist.

I went wide eyed, "Danny!" I yelled.

Maddie and Jack gasped when Danny was fully Phantom. Kimberly and Tabitha gasped, "He's the hero on the T.V," Tabitha said.

Danny had ecto blasts surrounding his hands, "Back away slowly Skulker," Danny said.

Skulker retracted his blade and turned to Danny, "I won't stop the hunt until your pelt rests at the foot of my bed!"

"Again," Danny said "Ew and never gonna happen."

Danny fired at Skulker and hit him straight in the chest, but just at the right angle to send him away from me, Tabitha, and Kimberly. Danny flew over to us, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "We're fine," I said and stood up with Tabitha and Kimberly's hands in mine.

"Danny!" Jazz yelled and threw him the Thermos, "And your room needs to be more organized!"

"Sorry!" Danny yelled and quickly sucked Skulker in.

Danny turned human and Tabitha and Kimberly ran to him crying. Danny picked them up, "It's okay," he said, "I won't let anyone hurt you. Human or ghost."

"Danny?" Maddie said.

Danny, Jazz, and I turned, "Oh, right," Danny said, "So, how much trouble am I in?"

Maddie and Jack hugged him, "Suffocating the kids," Danny said.

Maddie and Jack let go and Tabitha and Kimberly gasped for air, "Oops," Jack said.

Danny set Tabitha and Kimberly down, "So, I'm not in trouble?"

"Not if you explain how this happened and why you did all those things," Maddie said.

Tabitha and Kimberly held onto Danny's pants. I picked up Kimberly and Danny picked up Tabitha, "Do you go to school Tabitha?" Danny asked.

Tabitha shook her head, "I just turned five," she said.

"Well, that explains a little," Jazz said.

"Do you have any other family besides your dad?" Maddie asked, "Oh! Dinner!"

Maddie ran into the kitchen. Tabitha shook her head, "Our grandmas and grandpas died when I was little and mommy and daddy were...I think mommy said only children."

Danny and I looked at each other, "Well, now that Skulker's seen them with us he'll tell every ghost in the Ghost Zone and they'll be targets," Danny said.

"So what do we do?" Jazz asked.

Maddie and Jack looked at each other than at Danny and Sam, "Uh, Jazz can you come here for a minute?" Maddie asked.

"Uh, sure," Jazz said and entered the kitchen with Maddie and Jack following.

"That was odd," Danny said, "Come on, lets go start pumping the air mattress for them."

Sam nodded and they set the girls on the couch and turned on the T.V, "Here watch cartoons while Maddie cooks you dinner and we set up your bed okay?" I said.

Tabitha and Kimberly nodded and Kimberly laid in Tabitha's lap and they watched T.V. Danny and I went into his room. Danny went into his closet and pulled the Queen sized air mattress, "This should be big enough right?" Danny asked.

I laughed, "It fits both of us and Tucker," I said, "I'm sure it can fit two little kids."

Danny laughed, "Point," he said.

Suddenly, the door locked, "Did the door just lock?" I asked.

"Jazz," Danny said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Who knows," Danny said, "I'll phase us out later."

"Ghost shield Danny!" Jazz yelled.

"Dang!" Danny yelled, "Jazz!"

Jazz laughed and we heard her walk away, "Now what?" I asked blushing a little because I was in my crush's room alone.

Danny sighed and fell on his bed, "I don't know," Danny said, "Jazz only locks me in here only when she has a reason."

I sat next to Danny and suddenly realized what she wanted and I blushed, "Sam?" Danny asked.

"Uh...I know what Jazz wants," I said.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Uh..." I said nervous, "She wants me to tell my feelings."

"Feelings?" Danny said, "You...like someone?"

I shook my head, "I'm...kind of in love..." I said suddenly very nervous.

"Love!" Danny yelled, "With who?"

I looked at him, "Why do you care?" I asked.

"Uh," Danny blushed slightly, "No reason."

Suddenly, it clicked in my mind and smirked, "Why the smirk?" Danny asked.

I grabbed his hand and he blushed, "Danny, are you jealous?" I asked.

"What!" Danny said then started rambling and I only understood, "Why would you think that?"

I smirked, "Danny, just tell me," I said.

"Fine," Danny said, "I am jealous. I've been in love with you since I saw you kiss Dash."

I smiled, "Well, you're jealous of yourself then," I said.

"Huh?" Danny said.

"I love you," I said, "Since 8th grade."

"Really?" Danny said.

I leaned towards him and whispered in his ear, "Clueless," and kissed him on the lips.

Danny sighed and kissed back and wrapped his arm around my waist. I pulled away after a few seconds and smiled at him and he smiled back. Suddenly, the door unlocked, "When you're done in there come downstairs mom and dad have something to tell you."

Danny and I looked at each other and quickly set up the mattress and went downstairs, "What is it?" Danny asked holding my hand.

"Well," Maddie said, "Since Tabitha and Kimberly are more attached to you two and you're both almost 18 we thought it would be a good idea if the two of you took the position of their parents."

Danny and I went wide eyed, "What?" I said, "My parents would never allow me to be a parent, let alone with Danny."

"She has a point mom," Danny said, "We're already cutting it close," Danny held our hands up.

"We'll talk to Ida," Maddie said, "She'll get your parents in order or kick them out of the house."

I laughed, "Oh yeah," I said, "I forgot grandma owns the house."

Danny laughed, "Is it okay with you?" Danny asked.

I nodded and Tabitha and Kimberly ran to us. I picked up Kimberly and Danny picked up Tabitha. Danny and I smiled, "You think Tucker will faint?" I asked.

"Oh I'm betting on it," Danny laughed.

_Two Years Later-No One's Point of View_

"Danny! Sam?" Tucker yelled as he entered the new Fenton household.

"Uncle Tucker!" Tabitha and Kimberly yelled and hugged him.

Tucker laughed and hugged them. 19 year old Danny and Sam came in the room, "Nice house guys," Tucker said.

Danny and Sam smiled, "Thanks," they said.

"Shouldn't you be with my sister?" Danny asked.

"She told me to come because she didn't want to get in the car with her big belly," Tucker said.

"Really?" Sam said, "Because the hospital just called and said Jazz was in labor."

"What!" Tucker yelled, "Gotta run!"

Tucker ran out the door and Danny and Sam laughed, "Come on girls," Sam said, "Lets go see you're new cousin."

Tabitha and Kimberly laughed and ran to the car. Danny kissed Sam quickly, "Okay now we can go," Danny said.

Sam laughed and grabbed the car keys and they walked to the car.

**A/N So...how was that? I would really like it if I got reviews.**


End file.
